


ODINSON

by asheanex



Category: Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: More Characters will be added later on..., Multi, So this is on Hiatus until further notice - sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheanex/pseuds/asheanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will change... Please, let me change..."<br/>Set after Marvel: Avengers Assemble. Loki has no magic, no home and no chance at reprieve...<br/>"Thor...Please..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ODINSON

"You... will not... win, Laufeyson!"  
The haggard woman shrieked with laughter, the threadbare rags dancing with her frail appearance. The night's fire flickered demonically, its tendrils illuminating the two figures in the room. The pale prince frowned slightly. He had no plan, what was the sere talking about?  
"Why? Why does my plan fail?" he asked, taking an offensive stance even though one incantation could rid him of the old hag. A wrinkled finger was waved at him.  
"You forget Laufeyson, I see all, and for you I see you fall." Another maddened shriek ripped from her, and the prince backed away slightly.  
"Tell me of my plan! I demand to know! I am Prince Loki, son of Odin, and I demand you tell me!" The Seer's demeanour changed, the once entertained laughing smile turned serious, almost sour. Her expression was one of pity, and her long fingers seemed to pet her ragged knee, as if to calm herself.  
"He Heh heh! You are wise and knowledgeable of the arts - you are the final Technician of the arts, yet you know nothing of your self!"  
Loki frowned.  
"I don't know wha...what you mean... See'r, what do you mean?"  
Loki kneeled in front of the woman, trying to see eye to eye with her.  
"I wish to know, See'r... grant me honesty...please." Her head, which was only a moment ago against her chest, snapped up, sparse grey hairs flying up too. Her eyes were filled with...  
Tears.  
"I pray for your soul, for it will soon be tormented, and your heart will bear a terrible weight," She suddenly grabbed the prince's thin hands in her own. ", but please bear it, for after your storm will come your realisation."  
The Seer's eyes, watery grey things, rolled back into her head and she fell back onto the large cocoon of sheets behind her. Loki slid his hand out of the now weakened grasp, and covered her slightly. The 8th See'r was something of a friend, if he were to be blessed with one. Slipping out of the wizened house, Loki stood tall and looked over the land, to the night covered silhouette of the palace, where he was supposed to be... supposed to be waiting for his brother. His fist clenched, pale hands turning paler still. Loki looked down confused. Why did he feel angry? He decided to leave that mystery to his head when he wasn't busy, and set about creating a transport circle to take him back to the palace.  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Thanks for reading this little bit!  
> This bit is the only part before M:AA, (This is also set just before the start of THOR) so from now on, it will be a lot different!  
> Chapters will be updated regularly, so sorry 'bout that!


End file.
